My Rich Man
by HunjustforHan
Summary: "Ya, pernah suatu hari dia mengubur tubuhku dengan puluhan paperbag setelah berbelanja di New Bond Street," /HUNHAN/ GS/ Oneshoot/Fluffy


**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Rich Man**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak pernah tau tangan takdir mana yang menarik krah bajunya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun; lelaki super kaya, pewaris tunggal tahta perusahaan raksasa terbesar di Korea Selatan yang bergerak hampir di seluruh bidang; property, elektronik, hotel, makanan, minuman dan lain sebagainya. Dia juga bukan wanita biasa, di usia ke 23 tahun, ayah Luhan menghadiahkannya sebuah hotel 23 lantai yang terletak tepat di tengah pusat kota Seoul. Hadiah yang cukup fantastis untuk ukuran gadis perawan.

Lalu Sehun datang begitu saja, seperti angin musim kemarau yang membuat tubuh Luhan nyaris menggigil.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari masa dimana Luhan masih kuliah di London, tinggal di _South Bank Tower Penthouse_ ; salah satu apartement ternama disana. Siang yang menyebalkan dimana dalam perjalanan pulang seorang turis menabrak tubuhnya, menghasilkan kertas-kertas revisi dari dengan kolom merah melingkar-lingkar beterbangan. Luhan nyaris mengumpat bilamana lelaki itu tidak membantunya merapikan kertas-kertasnya lagi.

"Thanks.." Kata Luhan cuek lalu bergegas masuk ke loby apartement, melupakan selembar kartu nama jatuh dari dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya dan juga selembar surat pengesahan yang sangat berarti untuk menjemput hari wisuda. Sedangkan turis yang dia anggap aneh tersenyum dibelakang.

"Han.. Lu Han. Korea Selatan," lelaki itu mengangguk kecil, "Namanya aneh," katanya kemudian melirik sekali lagi ketempat dimana gadis itu menghilang.

.

.

"Orang gila!" itu adalah jawaban Luhan ketika dia mendapatkan panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal yang mengajaknya makan malam di restaurant lantai dasar apartementnya.

"Aku di meja 12, jika kau ingin tau apa yang kau jatuhkan saat kita bertabrakan tadi sore," suara di seberang terdengar serak dan… _sexy ?_

Luhan mengecek tumpukan kertas di atas meja belajar dan dia berteriak menyadari sesuatu yang hilang. Itu surat pengesahan yang dia dapatkan setelah hampir dua bulan lamanya tunggang langgang seperti babi kesurupan menemui Mrs. Berty. Wanita umur lima puluhan yang memiliki pemikiran sekeriting rambutnya. Nasib Luhan akan berakhir jika sampai kertas itu hilang.

"Tunggu aku disana!"

.

.

"Bisakah aku meminta kertasku kembali ?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana gadis dihadapannya bertingkah seolah dia punya kepercayaan diri setinggi langit.

"Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dulu."

Luhan memutar mata jengah, tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Namaku Luhan. Han Lu Han. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau mengembalikan—"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan melongo melihat lelaki di depan memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tinggal disini ?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan gaya seenak jidatnya.

"Tidak. Aku bukan tikus yang tinggal di dapur restaurant," jawab Luhan menyebalkan, tapi malah membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Oke.. Oke.. Pertanyaanku yang salah," Sehun menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, seolah dia akan tertembak peluru dalam waktu lima detik lagi. "Apa kau penghuni salah satu kamar di South Bank Tower Penthouse ? Tempat restaurant yang sedang ku injak sekarang ?"

"Waktuku tidak banyak untuk bercanda," kata Luhan kemudian bersedekap dada. "Dengan hormat sekali lagi aku meminta, Tuan Oh Sehun, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan surat pengesahanku dengan segera ? Selagi aku masih bertindak sebagai gadis baik-baik."

Sehun suka permainan ini.

"Kurasa kertas disaku celanaku memiliki arti yang sangat besar," Sehun memancing Luhan dan wanita itu memicingkan mata,

"Sangat penting!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Bagus. Jadi kau harus menemani liburanku selama dua minggu disini. Setelah itu akan kuberikan kertasmu."

.

.

.

Sehun pikir dia adalah pria dewasa, tapi bagi Luhan, Sehun tidak lebih dari anak sekolah menengah atas yang sedang mencari jati diri dalam kubangan lumpur. Dia hanya tau hidup dari menggesekkan jejeran kartu _gold_ dari celah-celah dompet. Sebagai bukti, Luhan melirik sudut kamarnya yang dipenuhi puluhan paperbag.

Ingat kembali Luhan pada kejadian sore kemarin, dimana Sehun menculiknya dari kampus dan meminta Luhan menemaninya berbelanja di _New Bond Street_ , tempat belanja utama di London bagian barat. Terletak di antara Oxford Street dan _Piccadilly_ , _The Bond Street_ terbentang dari utara ke selatan _Mayfair_. Bagian selatan adalah _Old Bond Street_ dan bagian utaranya adalah _New Bond Street_.

Itu adalah surga para penggila barang mewah.

Luhan bukan tidak punya uang untuk berbelanja di akhir pekan seperti gadis-gadis kaya pada umumnya. Ayah Luhan merupakan seorang dermawan, yang memberikan Luhan uang bulanan lebih dari cukup untuk melucuti pakaian-pakaian dengan harga mencekik leher dari setiap stan kaca di sepanjang _New Bond Street_. Luhan juga beberapa kali pernah belanja disini, itupun tidak sering. Baginya, ada saat dimana kau harus belanja barang-barang mewah dan ada saatnya pula kau berbagi untuk orang-orang. Bukan berniat sombong, tapi Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan uang bulanan untuk membeli ratusan kotak buku ataupun alat tulis bagi anak yatim piatu. Rasanya lebih membahagiakan.

Tapi Sehun..

Jujur, seminggu belakang ketika Sehun berada disekitarnya, Luhan merasakan sesuatu. Seperti keharusan memeriksa ponsel setiap lima menit sekali untuk mengecek notifikasi. Pesan gombal Sehun selalu dia hina, namun selalu juga dia nantikan.

Secara hampir keseluruhan, Sehun menyenangkan. Luhan merasa nyaman dengan pria itu. Hanya saja, Sehun terlalu mewah dalam menikmati hidup, tersangkut dalam daftar blacklist pria yang harus Luhan hindari.

Ketika Sehun menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam toko brand-brand fashion ternama, berkata bahwa dia ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk ibunya, lelaki itu terus meminta pendapat Luhan. Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya hanya meng'iya'kan setiap kali Sehun bertanya 'Menurutmu ini bagus ?' 'Bagaimana dengan yang ini ? Masuk daftar seleramu ?' 'Kau menyukainya ?'

Luhan pening dengan cara Sehun menghamburkan uang.

Tapi pagi ini, ketika Luhan baru saja bangun tidur, seseorang memencet bel apartementnya berkali-kali. Kemudian saat Luhan membuka pintu, tubuhnya nyaris terkubur diantara lemparan puluhan papperbag. Pelakunya berhasil kabur saat Luhan berdiri. Dia mengecek barang apa saja yang ada disana lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan mendesah.

Semua berisi barang yang dia 'iya'kan pada Sehun.

.

.

Luhan seharusnya tidak memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada orang tuanya, pulang diam-diam ke Korea setelah wisuda beberapa minggu lalu. Setidaknya Luhan lega karena dia bisa meninggalkan Mrs. Berty dan rambut keritingnya yang menyebalkan.

Pria itu, menunggunya di pintu kedatangan bandara, membawa banner kecil bertuliskan ' _Han Lu Han. Mari Berkencan Denganku_ ' yang membuat Luhan melotot dan segera menarik lengan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Memalukan sekali. Mereka bukan lagi anak sekolah.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau gila?!" sembur Luhan tepat ketika Sehun menutup pintu mobil.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ayo berkencan," Sehun terang-terangan mengatakannya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Sadar dari mimpimu, itu konyol!"

"Hanya berkencan, Luhan. Apa susahnya ? Jalan-jalan, makan, nonton bioskop, mengitari sungai han, bergandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman, lalu—aww! Oke ampun! Lepaskan cubitanmu diperutku. Stir mobil sedang berada di tanganku."

.

.

29 januari 2016.

Luhan menikmati hari-hari kembali, menjadi gadis korea selatan yang cantik jelita. Malam ini ada reunian kecil bersama gadis-gadis aneh yang menarik Luhan menuju salah satu choffee shop ternama di Seoul. Mereka berkumpul untuk lebih banyak berkeluh kesah tentang kelakuan para lelaki mereka masing-masing.

Ada Baekhyun, si centil yang punya banyak sekali cerita dibibir tipisnya. Berkata bahwa Chanyeol; kekasihnya yang tinggi menjulang, terlalu banyak bicara sehingga terkadang mereka harus mengantri untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun tipe orang yang selalu ingin di dengarkan, dia mengatakan butuh seorang pria yang sedikit lebih pendiam dari kekasihnya. Tapi tidak tau juga mengapa mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Kedua, ada Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat sempurna yang terlalu serius bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin adalah pria yang mengikat hatinya selama satu tahun belakangan, namun Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya malam ini, mengatakan bahwa Jongin seharusnya lebih banyak bicara sehingga mereka tidak perlu menghidupkan musik dalam volume keras saat sedang berkencan di mobil. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan khawatir.

Ketiga, ada Xiumin. Gadis berpipi gembul dan punya selera makan yang baik. Mengeluh juga tentang kekasihnya, Jongdae, yang bahkan tidak punya secuil keromantisan pun. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya dan bahkan meninggalkan Xiumin kering di ranjang mereka dengan Lingerie. Xiumin mulai meragukan ketertarikan Jongdae pada wanita.

Dan yang terakhir, Huangzi. Gadis bibir tipis sempurna yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh dengan barang mewah. Semua itu dia dapatkan dari kartu kredit yang kekasihnya, Kris, pinjamkan setiap akhir pekan. Tapi tetap saja Huangzi berkata bahwa Kris itu lelaki pelit. Si matre yang cantik rupawan ini benar-benar ahli mengolah lelaki.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lu ? Kenapa hanya diam saja ?" Baekhyun bertanya mendadak setelah menghirup jus strawberry-nya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku masih single," jawabnya yang membuat Xiumin memuncratkan jus alpukat.

"Oh Tuhan, gadis malang ini," Tao mengiba, "Jangan katakan jika bertahun-tahun di London dan kau pulang masih dalam keadaan perawan!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban yang membuat teman-temannya berekspresi horror.

"Kau benar-benar harus di tolong," Baekhyun menimpali dengan sesuatu yang tidak lebih baik.

Lalu Kyungsoo datang dengan pertanyaan santai, "Apa kau belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganmu ?" dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian.

Luhan mengangguk tidak yakin, "Hampir, kurasa. Dia memang cocok denganku, hanya saja," satu helaan napas dia keluarkan, "Sehun terlalu mewah menikmati hidupnya. Kalian tau itu bukan tipe lelaki idamanku."

"Whatt?! Kau membuatku penasaran tentang laki-laki itu. Ceritakan padaku bagian mewah dirinya yang mana yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman ?" Huangzi paling bersemangat.

Luhan menyelipkan rambut dibalik telinganya, "Ya, pernah suatu hari dia mengubur tubuhku dengan puluhan paperbag setelah berbelanja di New Bond Street," bibir Huangzi memucat, "Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini," Luhan membuat dirinya bingung sendiri memulai cerita, "Kami memang pernah berkencan beberapa kali, tapi belum sampai pada tahap pacaran. Aku menolaknya," kata Luhan jujur.

"Kau menolak pria itu ?" Baekhyun nyaris histeris.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tau, Baek. Aku sedikit sensitif dengan pria yang mengirimiku barang-barang mahal. Otakku seolah berpikir mereka sedang menukarku dengan sesuatu yang mewah."

"Aku mengenalmu, Luhan." Xiumin menenangkan, "Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan perlakuan mewahnya padamu. Ceritakan lebih lanjut."

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, "Di kencan pertama kami, dia membooking penuh seluruh meja _La Categorie_ hanya untuk makan malam berdua denganku, menurutku itu sedikit berlebihan. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak keberatan makan dipinggir jalan."

"Astaga Luhan! Itu salah satu restoran mahal di gangnam!" Huangzi menyela lagi dan Luhan sedang tidak ingin menimpalinya.

"Kencan kedua, dia menghadiahkanku kalung berlian _Van Cleef and Arpels_ berbentuk kepala rusa, aku tidak tau berapa banyak dia menghabiskan uang orang tuanya untuk itu," Luhan memperhatikan mulut teman-temannya yang terbuka lebar, menantikan dia untuk bercerita lebih lanjut, "dan dikencan ketiga, dia memberiku satu tas dari _Louis Vuitton_. Bukankah dia berlebihan ? Aku menunggunya melakukan hal yang sederhana, yang menunjukkan dia menginginkanku lebih dari sekedar barang-barang bermerk."

"FUCKING THAT MAN LUHAN! OH MY GOD!BERIKAN PADAKU LAKI-LAKI ITU JIKA KAU TIDAK BERNIAT MENJADIKANNYA KEKASIH!" Siapa lagi yang berteriak kesetanan seperti itu kalau bukan Huangzi. Matanya sekarang sudah memancarkan lambang dollar.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang gelagapan mencari cangkir jus strawberry-nya, mungkin tenggorokannya kering setelah Luhan bercerita. Xiumin sendiri menampilkan senyum mengerikan seolah dia sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh bersama Jongdae, dengan bayangan Jongdare berubah romantis seperti Sehun.

Dan Kyungsoo, dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa.

"Luhan.." Baekhyun memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus memperkenalkan lelaki bernama Sehun itu kepada kami! Jika kau tidak mau membawanya kemari, maka!... _mungkin dia yang datang sendiri_ ," kalimat Baekhyun mengendur perlahan sebelum menghilang, semua arah mata tertuju pada punggung belakang Luhan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya seperti kerasukan roh bisu. Lalu pada saat dia ikut menoleh ke belakang, "Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!"

"Hai sayang," Sehun menggusak pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum tersenyum pada gadis-gadis melongo yang lain, "Hai semua. Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Partner Kencan, Luhan," ucapnya bangga.

"Darimana kau tau aku berada disini ?" Luhan menodongnya dengan pertanyaan, tapi pria itu malah merunduk, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari papperbag yang dia bawa.

"Media sosial membeberkan segalanya," kata Sehun santai, kemudian menarik kaki Luhan, "Aku baru pulang dari kantor, tidak sengaja melihat sepatu ini yang kuperkirakan cantik di kakimu. Sebenarnya ingin kuberikan besok, tapi ternyata kau berada disini. Jadi langsung saja," Sehun berdiri setelah selesai mengganti sepatu tumit Luhan dengan yang baru dan memasukkan sepatu yang lama ke dalam papperbag.

Tiba-tiba Huangzi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "What The Fuck! Itu sepatu rancangan _Cristian Louboutin_! Aku harus melayani Kris selama tiga jam di ranjang untuk mendapatkan satu pasang keluaran bulan lalu, dan apa ini ?! Kau mendapatkan koleksi terbaru dengan cuma-cuma ? Luhan kau!"

Kyungsoo menarik ujung dress ketat Huangzi, pening memikirkan ucapan frontal gadis tinggi langsing itu.

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Huangzi, dan dia menahan bahu Luhan yang hendak berdiri.

"Sehun aku….."

"Kau bawa mobil ?"

Luhan sengaja tidak menjawab, tapi Xiumin benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. "Ya, Luhan bawa mobil," jujur si pipi gembul seperti dia baru saja terhipnotis.

"Akan kuhubungi supir pribadimu. Kita pulang berdua malam ini, oke ?"

"Tapi….."

"Sepertinya para gadis masih ingin bercerita panjang lebar," Sehun melirik satu persatu sahabat-sahabat Luhan dengan senyum menawan, sebelum beralih lagi menatap calon gadisnya, "Aku menunggu di meja sebelah," katanya menghadiahkan satu kecupan manis di kening Luhan dan berlalu menuju meja sebelah seperti yang dia katakan.

Luhan tau jika dia tidak akan bisa lolos dari pertanyaan beruntun sahabat-sahabat anehnya.

"Sehun tau nomor supir pribadimu ?"

"Apa dia pernah kerumahmu ?"

"Bertemu orangtuamu ?"

saat Luhan tidak menjawab apapun, mereka lebih bersorak lagi.

.

.

5 Februari 2016.

Gadis-gadis kembali berkumpul. Di teras choffee shop hotel milik Luhan. Malas mencari tempat lagi, jadi mereka memutuskan membentuk lingkaran disini. Lagipula, dapat secangkir minuman gratis sudah lumayan.

Mobil berlalu lalang di depan mereka, karena hanya berjarak lima meter, jalan keluar masuk basement berada disana.

Kali ini perbincangan tidak hanya mengenai keluhan, tapi sedikit lebih erotis daripada itu. Tentang ' _ranjang_ '. Ya Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan Luhan yang buta tentang semua ini.

"Lu.. kau baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama menyadari ketidaktertarikan Luhan pada tema mereka, "Maaf atas pengambilan tema pembicaraan yang salah."

Luhan melambai tanpa masalah, "tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja. Aku mendengarkan," katanya biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang berniat bercerita.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun ?" Baekhyun memulai topik lain. Daripada membahas masalah ranjang, Luhan rasa topik mengenai Sehun lebih baik.

"Berjalan ditempat. Dia masih dengan gelimangan hartanya, dan aku masih dengan penolakanku."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, "Tapi kurasa Sehun benar-benar menyukaimu. Dari cara dia melihatmu, aku tau jika dia tulus," cara bicara Kyungsoo memang selalu menenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Kyungsoo benar. Cara Sehun melihatmu, itu seolah kau adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Luhan ?" Xiumin juga mulai mengompori.

Lalu yang terparah adalah Huangzi, "Bukan salah Sehun jika dia terlahir menjadi pewaris tunggal tahta kekayaan keluarganya. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun hanya karena dia memiliki hidup yang mewah."

Sebenarnya Huangzi memang tepat, bukan salah Sehun lahir dalam keadaan lebih dari berkecukupan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan menginginkan Sehun datang dengan keadaan paling sederhana untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

"Aku tidak tau," Luhan bergumam.

Lalu keadaan tiba-tiba saja menjadi riuh. Semua orang membentuk pagar disetiap sisi, dan Luhan sudah bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Satu _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ seharga 48 miliyar berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan. Napas semua orang tercekat dikerongkongan menunggu pemiliknya keluar. Saat seorang pria membuka pintu dan keluar dengan satu buket bunga mawar raksasa ditangannya, dunia benar-benar kehilangan oksigen.

"OH MY GOD! SEHUN!" empat gadis tanpa Luhan berteriak kompak.

Luhan termangu ditempatnya berdiri, memperhatikan Sehun berjalan sumringah sampai berlutut dihadapannya.

"Luhan, ini sudah yang keenam kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaan padamu. Dan sudah lima kali aku di tolak," terdengar orang-orang terkikik, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu, "Jadi untuk kali ini, sudah sudikah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kau boleh menabrakan mobil kesayanganku ke pagar pembatas sungai han, ataupun kau bisa menjadikannya talenan saat ingin mengiris bawang, jadi kumohon Luhan, _Be my girl, please_."

Semuanya berharap cemas untuk jawaban Luhan. Dia mungkin akan dikatakan wanita gila jika menolak Sehun. Tapi itulah Luhan, wanita gila yang dimaksud.

"Bawa pulang buket bungamu dan segera pinggirkan mobilmu. Kau menghalangi lalu lintas," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah lalu masuk ke loby hotel.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan, baekhyun mengumpat di tempat, Xiumin melompat-lompat tidak puas di sekitar Sehun dan Huangzi, sibuk memeluk kap mobil Sehun. Sedangkan lelaki itu sendiri, terduduk di lantai. Tidak habis pikir gadis seperti apa yang dicintainya setengah mati ini.

.

.

7 Februari 2016.

Sehun duduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah, mengganti chanel televisi setiap satu detik. Dia sedang berada di rumah Junmyeon, sepupu laki-lakinya, dan pria putih itu sedang keluar rumah; membeli beberapa bahan masakan bersama istrinya, Yixing; gadis Cina berdimple dalam.

Semua yang dilakukan Sehun selama ini adalah atas apa yang pernah dia dengar dari Junmyeon.

"Wanita selalu kalah ketika kau mengiriminya dengan barang-barang mahal. Contohnya aku. Yixing akhirnya menerimaku setelah aku menghadiahkannya _Ferrari LaFerrari_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh."

Jadi selama ini Sehun selalu mencarikan barang-barang mewah untuk Luhan sebagai hadiah. Pertama kali Luhan menolaknya, dia kira hadiah yang diberikannya kurang mahal, jadi dia mencari sesuatu yang lebih mahal lagi.

Sehun seharusnya tau jika dia mencintai gadis yang sedikit keluar dari peradaban gadis normal. Luhan berbeda, itu saja.

Ponselnya bergetar kecil, tanpa nada dering. Sehun meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah notifikasi terbaru dari Luhan. Bukan pesan pribadi, hanya saja Luhan mengunggah satu foto makanan di media sosial miliknya. Dia selalu menyertakan tempat dimana dia berada, yang tanpa Sehun sadari itu sengaja Luhan lakukan agar Sehun tau keberadaannya.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun terlalu lelah kali ini. Dia masih dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan dasi yang berantakan. Memikirkan pekerjaan dan Luhan ternyata mampu membuatnya nyaris dehidrasi.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Sehun harus mengalah; menyerah pada penolakan Luhan terhadapnya.

Lima detik kemudian, satu notifikasi muncul lagi di ponsel Sehun. Itu sama, dari Luhan. Sebuah foto lagi, tapi!

"Itu sepatu yang kubelikan!" Sehun menjerit di sofa seperti orang gila, melihat Luhan mengunggah foto kaki dan sepatu pink bertumit 15cm dari Sehun waktu itu dengan caption ' _Menunggumu membawa setangkai bunga'_.

Sehun melompat dari duduk, bergegas mencari kunci mobil sebelum menepuk dahinya sendiri. Junmyeon sedang meminjam mobilnya karena mobil sepupunya itu sedang berada di bengkel.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan ?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun berlari keluar rumah, lupa dengan dasi yang berantakan dilehernya dan pakaian yang membuat dia terlihat seperti pegawai magang.

Toko bunga berjarak cukup jauh dari sini, dan Sehun lupa juga jika dia meninggalkan dompet di dalam mobilnya. Jadi ketika melihat bunga di depan rumah tetangga, dia melirik kanan kiri untuk memastikan keadaan aman.

Tidak ada taxi yang melintas, Sehun mulai panik. Lalu saat menemukan bengkel kecil khusus sepeda tua di depan rumah junmyeon, Sehun rasa dia meningkatkan kadar kegilaannya lebih tinggi.

 _._

 _._

Luhan mengetukkan jari di meja, menunggu setidaknya tanda ' _suka_ ' yang akan Sehun berikan pada postingan terbarunya.

Ke empat sahabatnya yang aneh-aneh itu mengomel seharian ditelinga Luhan setelah dia menolak Sehun dengan sangat memalukan dua hari yang lalu. Ada perasaan menyesal, takut, dan bersalah mengerubungi hatinya. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang benar-benar tidak menghubunginya beberapa hari terakhir.

Luhan tidak mau Sehun berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Lu," ternyata Baekhyun masih ingin mengomel. "Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan lelaki seperti Sehun ?" lanjutnya mendapat teguran dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan memainkan garpu dijarinya, tidak peduli dengan omelan Bekhyun dari kemarin. Dia menyesal, oke! Seharusnya mereka tidak menambah penyesalannya semakin parah.

Xiumin menarik jaketnya lebih rapat saat udara malam menghimpit tubuh mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan untuk memilih tempat di dalam, bukan meja diluar seperti ini. Udara sedang turun gila-gilaan," celoteh Huangzi dengan bahasa yang berantakan karena bibirnya terlihat hampir membeku. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu sih.

Lalu keadaan seperti _de ja vu_ saat Luhan menemukan orang-orang di ruangan dalam menempelkan wajah mereka ke dinding kaca. Ke empat gadis di depannya juga tidak kalah melotot.

Kemudian saat Luhan baru saja akan memahami keadaan, dia dikejutkan dengan seorang menjatuhkan sepeda tua tepat dihadapannya. Bunyi keretak dari besi karatan terdengar sangat humoris hingga orang-orang disana tertawa bahagia.

"OH MY GOD! SEHUN!" itu adalah kalimat yang sama, keluar berbarengan dari mulut ke empat sahabatnya, namun kali ini terdengar sedikit menjijikkan.

Luhan berdiri sendiri untuk itu.

"Sehun, apa yang…."

"Pertama-tama, beri aku segelas air," kata laki-laki itu mendekati meja mereka setelah melepas sesuatu yang dia apit dibibirnya sejak tadi. "Mana gelas Luhan ?" tanyanya pada gadis-gadis disana, dan Kyungsoo yang pertama kali menujuk gelas hijau latte.

Sehun menghabisinya dalam satu kali tegukan.

Tidak heran dimelakukan itu, dihitung dari keringat yang membajiri seluruh tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Dasinya melongok kebelakang, bahkan ikatannya nyaris terlepas.

Lima kilometer. Adalah jarak yang ditempuh Sehun dari rumah Junmyeon sampai ke tempat ini. Dia tidak akan terlihat seberantakkan ini jika saja menggunakan Lamborghini-nya, tapi yang parah adalah dia harus mengengkol sepeda tua karatan yang sialnya tidak punya rem yang baik.

Luhan berjalan ke depan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya melihat keadaan Sehun tidak lebih buruk dari dari buruh bangunan.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan setangkai bunga ?" Sehun menjulurkan sesuatu di tangannya kepada Luhan sebelum mengumpat, "Oh sial! Bunga curian memang tidak pernah bagus!" katanya menemukan hanya tinggal satu kelopak mawar yang tersisa. Seharusnya Sehun menyimpan bunga itu ke dalam saku celananya selama mengayuh sepeda, bukan menggigitnya di bibir dan menjatuhkan satu persatu kelopaknya.

Luhan meraih wajah basah Sehun, melihat ekspresi Lesu dan kecewa dari laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba senyumnya terbentuk.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ?" tanyanya.

"Apa ?" Sehun bertanya balik tanpa semangat.

"Sesuatu yang selalu kau pertanyakan sejak dulu."

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, "Sungguh Luhan, dengan keadaan seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bertanya apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku seperti biasa—"

"Ya. Aku mau."

Mata Sehun masih melotot ketika Luhan menarik wajahnya mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibirnya. Apa ini mimpi basah ? Sehun tidak yakin, tapi dia benar-benar merasakan Luhan menciumnya, di depan orang-orang.

Gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Sehun termangu sendirian.

"Pak Shin, bisa tolong jemput mobil saya ? Saya akan pulang bersama Sehun malam ini," katanya singkat lalu memutuskan panggilan.

Sehun gagap di depannya, "L-Luhan.. tapi aku tidak bawa mobil."

"Kau punya sepeda _kan_?" Luhan menunjuk sepeda tua karatan hasil pinjamannya pada bengkel depan rumah Junmyeon, Sehun menarik napas panjang.

"M-mau naik itu ?"

"Ya. Tapi kau yang _engkol_."

"Luhan.."

"Papa dan mama sedang tidak berada dirumah. Kau boleh menginap dikamarku jika cukup kuat membawaku pulang dengan sepeda itu."

"OH SHIT! CEPAT NAIK!"

Sehun meraih sepedanya, siap dengan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Ayo.." ajak Luhan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa duduk dibelakanng ?"

"Memangnya harus duduk dimana ?"

"Di depan. Akan kucium kau setiap jarak seratus meter."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahahaahahaha.**

 **Maafkan daku yang menelantarkan Desire sementara dan malah buat shortfict amburadul ini. Tau ah, suka banget ada halangan setiap kali ngetik desire. Udah sempat jatuh terpuruk dikubangan babi tadi gegerapa Microsoft word gue kembali bermasalah. Dan shortfict ini gue bikin buat nenangin hati. Gak tau kenapa lagi pengen bikin yang manis-manis (ini termasuk manis gak sih ?). mungkin karena ayah yang upload oto di IG mirip sama bunda. Mana bunda kelihatan pake baju ayah lagi. Uhuuukkkk. HHS siap punya ponakan baru. Syalalalalalala**

 **.**

 **Yang nunggu Desire, bersabarlah. Kalian harus mop on nak. Hahahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


End file.
